


Stories

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blakes Mother is a prostitute, F/M, Gen, Medical stuff, Sibling Fluff, blake siblings, bullet wounds, flash back/memories of the ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy tells Clarke about his family. </p><p>Basically Bellamy gets hurt and then its sad but then its happy and cute and stuff yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt from storyofthestars on tumblr you should check out their blog its awesome. The prompt was Bellamy talking to Clarke about his mum being a prostitute but it turned into sibling fluff so sorry.

“Bellamy just try to focus in something else okay? I know it’s hard but I really need you to stay still.”

The idiot in question grunted in pain and gripped the table harder.

“I know it might not look like it princess but this fucking hurts okay.”

Clarke shook her head at his stubborn tone and continued to carefully clean the wound on his thigh with moonshine.

He had been on a hunt and some stupid kid had tried to shoot a deer. The bullet had gone straight through the deer and into Bellamy, breaking up into five pieces before burying themselves in his leg. 

They hadn’t hit anything vital thank god but it was messy and would take some careful work to fix. And it was, as Bellamy eloquently said, painful.

“I don’t doubt that it hurt but it will hurt a lot more if you move. Just talk to me about something and here drink some more of this.”

Clarke handed him a cup of moonshine and watched him down the liquid. She was deliberately going slow on his leg because she was waiting for the alcohol to kick in and dull some of his pain before she started removing the fragments.

“Well what do want me to talk about?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed trying to be patient with him. 

“I don’t know talk about anything. For all the time we’ve known each other I don’t actually know much about you.”

He shrugged looking a little more relaxed. “There isn’t much to know.”

“Tell me about your family, or what you did on the ark? What you liked to do for fun before our main priority was surviving earth.”

He was becoming more relaxed now as the moonshine numbed him and he focused on Clarkes questions. He seemed to be thinking as he leant back to lie flat on the table again and Clarke carefully began to look for the bullet fragments in his flesh.

“My family was just Octavia and my mum. I didn’t really do much for fun, most of my spare time was spent taking care of them. I didn’t mind, really, Octavia was my responsibility.”

Clarke found the first fragment and prepared to take it out, asking a question she had been meaning to ask him for a while.

“You’ve said that a few times. “My sister my responsibility” Where did that come from?”

“Its what my mum said to me the day she gave birth to O. I was holding Octavia and I had to keep my mum awake while holding this tiny wriggling thing and trying to keep her quiet. I was terrified and when my mum said that she was my responsibility it felt like all the bad things I could possibly imagine were coming to get me. But when I looked at my little sisters eyes and all it took to stop her crying was my finger in her mouth, I felt like the luckiest person on the Ark. Did you know I named her?”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “No I didn’t. It’s a sweet story, I bet Octavia loves it.”

Bellamy huffed a laugh and nodded remembering all the times she begged him to tell it again. It was so long ago.

“I did the best I could for her. I didn’t mean for her to get locked up or for mum to…… I did my best but it was hard being a big brother. We didn’t even have a dad.”

Clarke looked up from her work at his suddenly sad tone. Maybe the blood loss was making the alcohol affect him more than she thought it would. Bellamy took her frown for confusion at the thought of him not knowing you have to have two people to make a baby.

“I know I had to get one half of my genes from somewhere but I don’t really like to think about what pervert my mum got them from. I hated seeing them treat her like that. Making gross comments and telling her to’ drop by’ later so they could give her the extras that we needed to get by. She always said “You’re a growing boy Bellamy. Your sister needs food and it can’t come off your plate not if you want to be a member of the guard.” I didn’t mind giving O my rations or my old boots. I would have happily starved if it meant she didn’t have to go with those gross men.”

Clarke tried to concentrate on her work but she could see him wipe the tears from his face angrily. 

“It was horrible, when Mum got floated and they took Octavia away. I fought so hard but I couldn’t do anything. I went back to that room and lived alone for a year. A year without being a big brother. I hated it.”

Clarke had already taken three of the bullet fragments out and although she was glad he seemed to have not even noticed as she dug them out of his thigh she wished she could save him from this pain which was so much worse.

“But you got her to the ground, you saved her Bellamy and now she’ll never have to hide under the floor again. You know a lot of people are jealous of you and Octavia.”

He looked up at her with hazy confused eyes.

“Why would they be jealous? We fight all the time and she’s always yelling at me for bossing her around.”

Clarke laughed, she remembered hearing an argument of theirs just that morning about how Bellamy wouldn’t let Octavia go to the river for a bath after what happened the first time she went in. 

“Yeah but your arguments are stupid little ones and they always end quickly. You both know each other so well you can tell when something’s wrong just by how she talks to you.”

He nodded like it was obvious.

“Well yeah I told her to stay away from the guys and she didn’t argue. I don’t know why she didn’t tell me about the jerk that said those things to her in the first place.”

Clarke laughed again at his protectiveness. He had told Octavia that she wasn’t allowed near any of the guys in camp. Octavia hadn’t objected because a few of them had made comments about their mother but she had told Bellamy it was because they told her she was fat.

“Probably because she knew you’d beat the crap out of them and you can’t fight five guys at once. She was looking out for you.”

“I’m supposed to look out for her.”

She shook her head and started pulling the last fragment out which was deep enough for Bellamy to feel through his haze. He let out a yell and gripped the table again but thankfully kept his leg still. 

“Dammit Clarke that one really hurt. Are you almost done?”

He lay back again panting and groaned a little when she doused the wound with moonshine again.

“Yeah that was the last piece. Just a few stitches to put in and then you’ll be good to go. And by go I mean rest and not move at all for a couple of weeks.”

He grunted out a laugh but didn’t argue and he looked so tired that Clarke thought it would be okay to let his sister in now.

He objected as soon as she called out for the girl and Octavia quickly ran in making her way to her brother. 

“O I didn’t want you in here.” He let her take his hand anyway and sighed in relief when she wiped a cool cloth on his forehead.

“Why, because you don’t want me to see that you’re not made from stone? I already knew that Bell I don’t mind helping take care of you. You looked out for me my whole life you know.”

He nodded and Clarke smiled at the two as she quickly stitched Bellamy’s wound. Bellamy started to wriggle at the pain of the needle and Octavia turned his head to look at her and smiled at him with her best ‘little sister’ face.

“Hey Bell could you tell me the story of when I was born? I haven’t heard you tell it in ages.”

Octavia listened happily while her brother told the story and Clarke listened because even though he had just told her about that day, Bellamy told Octavia a version with more “You looked like a little potato” and she barley stifled her giggle as she finished the stitches and left.


End file.
